Captain America: Edge of America
by Accuzedbooks
Summary: Someone is hunting down every Captain America in the multiverse, the mystery of the killer of Steve Rogers is yet to be discovered but until then, the Caps need to survive.


Captain America: Edge of America

"The Steve Rogers of this Earth is very disturbing…" Sam Wilson said as he looks at the venom-version of Captain America, Steve Rogers, his friend back in his Earth.

"Anyways, I need Your help Sam." Venom-Cap says to Sam Wilson, the Captain America of Earth-616. Venom-Cap filled in Sam with some info about the situation then Sam asked, "Who's next?"

Venom-Cap opens a teleporter and chose the coordinates of the next ally they're about to pick up. The portal opens and it pulled out a pirate that looks a bit different but the shield already told them who they just saw. "We are ye?" says the pirate. Venom-Cap stepped out of the shadows and the pirate quickly pulled out his flintlocks from his hostlers from his waists and aims at the mystery he just discovered.

"What kind of madness are ye people doin'?" he asked once more. Sam quickly disarmed the pirate and grabbed his shield from his back, it was shaped like theirs but it had bullet holes and dents.

"Easy now, where not here to hurt you." Sam said as he and Venom-Cap Showed their shields, this convinced the pirate to stand down and let them give time from introductions.

" Captain Steven Rogerson at your service folks." Venom-Cap already worked on getting the next ally of our team but he chose to many coordinates from the multiverse.

It was very hard to guess which Earth he chosed . Just as the portal opened and pulled out its chosen warriors. After the blinding light faded, there stood the Captain America of 2099,Mad max Cap and Nomad along with some Caps that I don't know their names are. Venom-Cap gathered everyone around and introduced to them, Old man Cap, A Captain America from an alternate who didn't get the super soldier serum but became Captain America.

"The Captain Americas of other universe are being killed one by one each day. I asked the help of Venom-Cap and Sam Wilson to get all of you to safety so that we can plan for our attack against this man".

One Cap asked the Old man to identify what he looked like. But all he said was his left arm was a bionic and it had the shape of the red skull. Just as he said that, he was shot in the head and everyone looked up and saw that it was their mystery man. Some of the Cap ran after him, while some stayed to look after the Old man… The Caps who stayed behind was Sharon and Peggy Carter, Deathlok Cap and the future version of Steve's son. Almost all of the Cap's came after the killer of the Old man, as I reached the top of the building they all went.

I stood in shock because almost half of the group were already dead or were on their knees, but if there's one thing that I know about being a Cap, it's that you never give up to protect someone. Sam, Nomad and mad max Cap jump into action with Sam swan-diving with his shield raised at the mystery man and mad max Cap threw his shield at him and Nomad used the wakandan-shield he got from T'Challa (not sure how I knew that).

But he easily defeated all three with a combo that send Sam flying at Nomad and throwing mad max Cap's shield at Captain Americat. I looked back at the factory that we where on earlier and saw the tears that Sharon and Peggy made over a Steve Rogers that they didn't knew nor exist in their universe.

I tried my best to analyze the situation as deathlok Cap and the Civil Warrior came into join the fight. Civil Warrior rocketed at the assailant and he ducked kicked him into the air and just about he was about to get back up on his feet, deathlok Cap charged in and the assailant dodged his attack and kicked him in the head.

I grabbed the wakandan-shields from a beaten Nomad and I charged into battle. He threw a right hook and I blocked it and tried to hitting his neck, trying to knock him out but he grabbed the hit and slammed me to the ground, I kicked his foot to throw him out of balance.

Once he slipped I raised my fist to give him an uppercut to the side of his head. And it worked, but it only stunned him for a bit and I used that chance to knee him in the chest and he raised his arms blocking it. It send him to the next building. He pulled his gun to shoot but I quickly threw a shield at his left arm pinning him to the wall.

He dropped the gun and I punched him across the jaw knocking him out. I looked at the hand I punched him with and yelled out in pain. Peggy came to the building I'm at and saw that I knocked out the mystery man, the rest of the Cap resistance group were bloody and injured so some Caps came back to their Earth to get some bandages and medicine, after a few minutes they came back with med kits and food and they brought a cell for our captive. We quickly set-up the cell and placed the killer inside and deathlok Cap took of his arm and together with Civil Warrior, they examined it.

I joined Peggy and Sharon outside to bury the Old man.

"I can't bear seeing you dead, Steve." Peggy said to herself as she looked down at the grave that the other Cap had digged for them. Sharon kept crying at the death of Steve Rogers. I came to them and they hugged me and thanked me for capturing them killer of their loved one.

"That was something you did back there." Peggy said as she was mourning for the loss of Steve. "It was nothing special for a 15 year old kid." I said to her with a calm tone. "How did you do it? How did you defeated him so easily. Most of us spent 4 minutes on a winter soldier but you only had a minute or a half" Peggy asked me again. "Let's just say I got the upper hand".

I tried to say something but there was an explosion inside and the factory was destroyed. I tried to save as many as I can but I had I glimpse of who made the explosion.

"Alright everybody, Sound-off!" each Cap called out and quickly saw how our numbers quickly lowered from the explosion. I tired my best to have hope, Peggy and Sharon came and comforted me.

"Don't worry, you did you're best to save everyone" Sharon said with a smile and peggy just patted my head

(thank you for reading my one shot story and I hope you all like it and just ask me if u wants some more)


End file.
